One Night Only
by Aerilon452
Summary: John takes comfort from the arms of Helen and James.


Summary: Helen James and John spend sometime in each other's arms

Rating: T

Pairing: James/John/Helen

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary or the characters.

**ONE NIGHT ONLY:**

Helen was curled up on her bed reading a book her father had had about Bhalasaam. She was lost in thought, gazing at the picture of the city, when a gentle knocking at her door gained her attention. Putting the book aside she climbed out of bed and found James on the other side wearing a wry smile. "Mind if I come in?"

"James," Helen returned his smile, "You're always welcome here." She had been thinking of James and John more than she should have since they both had come into her home. Her thoughts brought back pain and made her heart ache for days gone when the three of them knew only comfort and security.

"If the circumstances were more agreeable," he muttered before placing a kiss to her bare shoulder. James immediately reclined on the bed and let out a sigh of pleasure at the relief of lying down. He had been down in the lab working on synthesizing an antigen from Helen's blood for the Lazarus virus with no success. James needed the comfort of an old friend and consort to recharge him. Now all they would need was for John to come through the door and complete their little triumvirate; then things would be as of old.

"You said that before," Helen accused. "I bet you meant if John was here too." In truth she missed the nights when it had been just her, James, and John cocooned in layers of blankets. It had been one of her guilty pleasures that had seen her through Oxford . Then it had grown into a comfort system for when one or all of them had had a bad day.

"Don't you miss it?" James inquired, but he knew the answer. She missed the encompassing warmth as much as he did. She was not the only one to suffer John's descent into lunacy; James had bee made to suffer as well. He had lost the two most important people in his life. John had been the man he had fallen in love with on accident and Helen was his best friend as well as his beloved.

Helen lowered her head and answered, "Yes, I miss it." Turning from James she grabbed her robe. For one night she would regain what she had lost. But when morning came… She couldn't think about it; she just had to find John first.

**JOHN'S BEDROOM:**

John stood at the window and gazed out over the water to the many lights of Helen's iron jungle. He had started to disrobe; had taken off his shirt, shoes, and socks but something stopped him. Images of nights spent with James and Helen in bed laughing or just being together tormented him. He would give anything just to have a taste of that again, just to feel their arms around his lean frame holding him and infusing him with warmth. When madness took him he had not only lost Helen but the only man he had ever loved; James. It was a never ending torment for him.

A light knocking pulled his mind out of the past and willed his feet to carry him to the door. Opening it he found Helen on the other side in sleep pants, a black camisole tank top, and a maroon silk robe adorned with dragons. She looked delectable to the eyes, but he dared not allow it to show on his face. "Helen?" He asked, but she said nothing. She only reached out her hand and took his gently pulling him out the door and back down the hall towards her bedroom.

When they reached her door Helen opened it to reveal James stretched out with his left arm tucked behind his head and his right arm across the pillows beckoning, welcoming either John or Helen to come into his embrace and be comforted. For a minute John thought he was dreaming, a tormenting dream that brought his deepest desire to life. He felt his body freeze. How could he walk into this and let things, for one night, be like the days of old? John looked to Helen for what he should do. She motioned with her head that he should slide into bed next to James. Giving in just this one John slipped under the covers and fit his body along the line of Watson's. At once his savage brutal nature quieted, calmed. John was sure that as soon as Helen took her place the raging anger inside of him would recede.

Helen stood by the foot of the bed and watched as the two men she loved most settle beneath the covers of her bed. John sighed and rested his head on James's shoulder as his arm draped over Watson's chest. The first time she had seen them like that the image had been burned in her mind's eye forever, but back then John had long brown locks that covered his shoulder and James would tangle his fingers through it. Idly she reached out and traced the faded carved names that graced the foot board. No matter how John had hurt her she couldn't have gotten rid of their bed; the bed that belonged to not only her, but James and John as well. Looking up she caught James's intense gaze and that was her signal to come and join in the warmth. Removing her robe, Helen let it slide to the floor as she walked around the bed to take her place behind John.

The minute John felt Helen's flesh connect with his he shuddered. It had been too long since the three of them had last been like that that it made John want to weep for all that he had done to them. His left arm was trapped by James's side, but John could reach out with his right. He took Helen's right arm and drew it over his chest, placing her hand over his heart. Marginally his trepidation waned and he allowed his mind to settle but something felt wrong. When ever they had been like this in the past, it had been Helen in the middle of the both of them. That had brought them all the most comfort. Sitting up John looked down at Helen and he knew that she knew what was wrong. She sat up and gave John the room to switch to the outside while she scooted into the middle.

Helen settled into next to James resting her head on his shoulder and draping her leg of his while John aligned himself to her back, resting is right thigh against her left.. She felt John's hand slid up her thigh, over her hip, up her waist, and over to James's exposed chest. Closing her eyes Helen let her body feel every inch of both men. For one night she had everything that she wanted. she had James and John with her, she had her comfort. For one night her heart was complete. Mimicking John's earlier movement, she took his hand and placed it over her heart and allowed her mind to shut down where sleep claimed her.

James knew the moment Helen was asleep. Turning his head he smiled at John and saw the serenity fall of his love's face. John knew how he felt about him and James knew that John was still thoroughly in love with Helen. That still didn't stop James from loving John or loving Helen for that matter. He was back in the arms of the two people he loved more than his life and if he died tomorrow then he would die a happy man for having felt the comfort that had been denied him for over a century.

John was in paradise, the paradise of having Helen in his arms and knowing that Watson still loved him. This was what he had waned for so long, wanted them for so long that his mind had nearly driven him insane. There was nothing like having Helen and James so near him. John felt the anger in his body subside, die down and abate his body just at the touch of Helen skin and the warmth he could feel from James. They were his sanity, his state of well being. If only he could hold onto them for more than one night… John stopped thinking along those lines. It wouldn't do his mind well to dwell on something that he could never have past tonight. "Sleep John, tomorrow will be here all too soon." James muttered and John smiled. His beloved was right. Letting out a slow breath John disengaged his mind and let the warmth seep into his weary body allowing sleep to claim him. For one night he was free of anger and hatred. For one night he was once again John Druitt, loved most by the two people sharing his bed.


End file.
